


I'm 100% straight. . . Right?

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confession, Drinking, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Terrible Grammar, don't read if you are going to complain, the reader makes Natasha question her sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Natasha starts to question her sexually when the reader joins the team. After telling Clint about her feelings for the reader he tells Natasha to make a move before it's too late.





	I'm 100% straight. . . Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I like this one. I know this sound similar to one of my previous fics I'm so sorry about that. I'm thinking about doing a part two to this though with major fluff but also kinky kinky smut. Like Natasha tying the reader up smut.

 

All her life Natasha Romanov identified herself as straight female. That was until you came into her life. The day you walked into her life she start questioning her sexuality. At first she just thought it was just her mind acknowledging that you were a beautiful woman. But as time went on she felt herself wanting to kiss you and wanting to take you out on dates.

 She would always ask if you would like to train with her so she could spend time with you. You'd always agree because you heard that she was the best person to train with because she never went easy on her opponent. "God I love when we train together, I always work up a sweat." you smiled as you tried to steady your breath and walked over to your water bottle "lets hit the showers". You hooked your arm with hers and made your way to the locker room where you proceeded to take off your sports bra and your leggings. 

You were very comfortable in your own skin you so you had no problem stripping in front of other women in the locker room."Shoot do you have an extra towel?" you asked Natasha and she handed you her spare "yay thank you" you thanked her before you strutted over to the showers and placed the towel on the towel rack. You both entered the showers and proceeded to wash away the sweat from your body. Natasha couldn't help but sneak a peek at you as you washed your body. "Like what you see?" you smiled and winked at Natasha before you turned off your shower.

"What you have a nice body" Natasha teased back which caused you to laugh and shake your head as you left the showers. 

* * *

  
Once Natasha arrived back to her room she started playing with herself while she still had the images of your naked body in her mind. Just as Natasha was close to cumming a someone being knocking loudly on her door "nat dinner's here" Natasha heard Clint's voice on the other side of the door.

With a sigh Natasha pulled out her vibrator and turned it off "I'm coming" Natasha shouted back. She cursing his name quietly as she got dressed and left her room on edge. When she arrived she noticed everyone was sitting around the table except for you "Chinese again?" Natasha scrunched up her nose when she noticed the Chinese takeout boxes on the table.

  
"Yes, it was bird boys day to pick what we're going to eat and he chose Chinese" tony responded before he grabbed one of the takeout boxes.

  
Not liking the options Natasha went into the kitchen to see if she could at least make herself a sandwich. "Sick of Chinese?" you got Natasha's attention and made her tense up "I made extra soup if you want some." Natasha looked at the pot and noticed you made broccoli cheddar soup, her favorite.

"I would love some" Natasha got two bowls from the cabinet and handed them to you. "Thank you y/n" she thanked you when you handed her back the bowl of soup. She waits until you finished pouring your soup in your bowl before the both of you walked out of the kitchen and joined the rest of the team for dinner.

After dinner everyone was gathered around the living room and hung out together. Steve made it a rule that the team would hang out together without technology. Strangely everyone agreed to that rule and everyone locked their phones and tablets in a box. "Who wants to play twister?" you asked while holding up the game. Tony, sam and Wanda raised their hands "come on then" you waved them over to you so you play away from the rest of the team.

  
On the other side of room Natasha found herself staring at you and the way your body bent that she didn't notice that Clint crept up behind her "you should make a move while your on your mission. Word on the street is that Wilson wants to take her out on a date when you guys get back."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm straight and don't like her in that way" Natasha deny but Clint could tell she was lying.

Clint snorted at Natasha's response and shook his head "Nat I've known you for years and I know when you have feelings for someone." 

  
 _Shit_ Natasha thought. She hated that Clint knew her so well "just because I have feeling for her doesn't mean she has feelings for me. I mean all the people she brings home from a bar is a dude."

"You don't know that nat and for all you know she's bisexual. Listen to me, if you really do have feeling for her please tell her. I know y/n would perfect for you." Clint kissed Natasha's forehead before he walked away.

* * *

 

When you woke up the next day you were excited to go on your mission with Natasha. You loved the team but you've never hung out with Natasha alone outside of your training session and you wanted spend as much time with her as possible. This was going to be a week-long and you were determined to become best friends with her. "Y/n hurry up and get dressed, you're going to be late for the morning meeting" you heard Steve's voice and you quickly got dressed so you could got to the morning meeting.

  
By the time you got there Natasha was already there "alright now that ms. Y/l/n is here let's go over what you're going to be doing for the next seven days" fury started briefing you guys on the mission.

After the meeting you and Natasha went back to your rooms to get your suitcase for the mission. When you got to your room you stuffed last-minute essentials in your suitcase before you made your way towards the door. You were about to turn and walk away from your room but you ended up bumping into someone instead "oh my gosh I'm so sorry." you apologized and realized it was Natasha.

"It's ok don't worry about it. Are you excited about this mission?" Natasha asked and you nodded your head as you made your way down the hall.

  
"Yesss I love the team but I'm so excited to spend the next week with you. Even though we've worked together for months I feel like I don't really know that much about you." you guys existed the compound and spotted the quinjet a few feet away.

"I feel the same. Hopefully by the end of this we'll know everything about each other." Natasha looked over at you and hoped you two would be more than friends by the end of mission. 

* * *

 

When you guys got to the safe house you noticed there was only one room and a king sized bed "it's a good thing I didn't get assigned on this mission with cap. He would have complained about their only being one bed before he'd announce that he'd be sleeping on the couch like last time I was on a mission with him." you laughed and placed your suitcase on the bed so you could start unpacking. "Do you care if we share the bed?"

"No I don't care" Natasha tried to sound calm but on the inside she was freaking out at the fact that you two would be sharing a bed. "Do you want to go over the plan again before we settle in?" Natasha got the file from her suitcase.

"Yeah let me just change real quick" you took off your shoes before you stripped off your clothes and slipped into clothes that were more comfortable. "Alright lets see how hard this mission is going to be" you both walked of the room and sat around the kitchen table as you went over the mission.

* * *

 

To yours and Natasha's surprise the mission was really easy and you guys ended up finishing the mission two days early. When you notified fury he told you guys that if you wanted to come back right away he'd be more than happy to send a quinjet to pick you guys up. Both you and Natasha agreed to stay in the safe house until the day you were supposed to head back. Neither one of you wanted to go back to the craziness in the compound so you spent the rest of the time getting to know one another. 

On the last night before you guys were scheduled to head back you guys were getting drunk on wine and sat around the fire-place. You guys were telling each other things that no one knows about. "Alright I told you my deepest darkest secret, now it's your turn to spill the beans. What's your deepest darkest secret?" You had confessed that you had an affair with your old professor from college.

  
"Ever since you joined the team all I've wanted to do was pin you down and go down on you. I want to know how you taste and what sounds you make when you're having sex. Which is out of character for me because all of my life I identified as being straight but you make me question that." Natasha confessed while she looked down at her drink and waited for a rejection but was surprised by your response.

"I'm going to be honest, I've never been with a girl before so I wouldn't know I'd be doing down there." you let out a small laugh before you continued "but I would love to find out".

Natasha nervously moved closer to you and took the wine glass from your hand "you are so gorgeous" she placed her hand on your jaw and inched closer to you until your lips were centimeters apart. "And you're lips look so soft" Natasha bit the bullet and crashed her lips onto yours.

You froze the moment you felt her lips touched yours. It felt strange having another women lips pressed up against yours but strangely felt nice. Natasha's lips were so plump and soft and you felt yourself giving into the kiss. "Mmmm I definitely like kissing you more than boys. Your lips are softer and you smell nice." you whispered against her lips and Natasha took the chance that your mouth was open to slip her tongue inside your mouth.

"You have no idea how many night I've spent getting off thinking about you and this gorgeous body of yours." Natasha managed to lift you up and placed you on her lap so you were straddling her. "Let's take this to the bedroom." Natasha breathed out before she got up and carried you into the bedroom.

One by one you guys removed each other's clothes and soon enough you were both laying naked on the bed. "Oh god that feels go" you bit Natasha's bottom lip when you felt Natasha's thumb on your clit.

"Lay back and let me taste you" Natasha got on top of you and was about to kiss her way down your body but you stopped her.  
"I want to taste you too" you pouted and she kissed you lips before she moved so you were looking at her pussy and she was looking at yours.

You were trying to remember what your previous partners would do when they would go down on you so you started licking Natasha's clit."Mmmm" Natasha moaned and that encouraged you to do that a couple of more time before you ran your tongue around Natasha's entrance.

"I want your tongue inside me" Natasha instructed you while she buried two of her fingers inside you. You let out a groan at Natasha's action and you did what she told you to do. 

To your surprise you really liked the way Natasha smelled and tasted. Your cries of pleasure filled the room as Natasha pumped her fingers inside you at a much harsher pace. She knew you were close and she wanted you to cum "Ahhh yes Natasha ahhh" you moaned into Natasha's pussy. "FUUUUUCK AAHHHHH NAT NAT AHHH YESSS" came all over her face.

"That's it y/n mmmm you taste so good" Natasha moaned into your pussy and started licking up all of your cum. Once Natasha knew she licked up all of your cum she got out of bed and went over to her suitcase."I hope you're not too tired I want to use this on you" Natasha held up a strap on.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" you asked while you tried to steady your breath. 

Natasha gave you a flirtatious smile "No but I wanted to be ready if it was going to happen" she fastened the strap on and joined you again on the bed. Spreading your legs Natasha teased your entrance with the tip "Are you ok for me to-"

"Just fuck me already" you dug your nails into Natasha's ass and made her thrust the inside you. "Fuck !"

Natasha felt herself getting turned on when she heard your cry so she pulled back until she was almost out and thrusted back into you harder. "Shit" you became a moaning mess as Natasha thrusted into you faster and faster. Her breast moved wildly with her movements "faster" you panted.

Granting your wish Natasha sat up and pulled you up so you straddling her. "God you're so gorgeous" Natasha bit your lip and slapped your ass. 

"Oh god nat" you buried your face in her neck and rode Natasha. Her hands were glued to your ass as she alternated between rubbing and slapping it.

"You better not be holding back. I want you to cum again" Natasha's hands were on your waist and started making you bounce on the strap on.

"I'm not I promise" you felt your orgasm approaching so held onto Natasha as tight as possible "Oh god oh god oh god. Fuck Natasha yes this feels so goood" you screamed as Natasha fucked you faster.

  
"That's it y/n" Natasha grabbed your face and pulled you into a sloppy. Her teeth bit your lip before she bit her way down your neck "I love the sounds you're making". You continue to move until your orgasm fizzled out and you got off Natasha.

  
"Oh my god that was so much fun" you laid back down on the bed and watched Natasha remove the strap on from the corner of your eye. After Natasha climbed back on the bed you guys remained silent as you tried to catch your breath but you soon realized that Natasha never got to orgasm. "oh no nat you never came earlier. Do you want me go down on you until you cum?"

"That's ok y/n you have plenty of time to make it up to me when we get back home tomorrow." Natasha tiredly responded and clung onto you as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
